dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Whore of Babylon
The Whore of Babylon is a crime scene in Season Six of Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It is the sixth of the Doomsday Tableaus. At the scene, Lisa Marshall is displayed among alligator heads with unknown writing carved into her forehead, symbolizing the Whore of Babylon, a female figure mentioned in the Book of Revelation. Crimes * Murder of Lisa Marshall * Kidnapping and torture of Holly Benson. She was later recaptured and killed in "Ricochet Rabbit." Method During a blackout, Travis Marshall killed his sister, Lisa Marshall. (It’s unknown how he killed her, but possibly with the Sword of John the Revelator, since he used that method before.) He then set up the tableau outside of the school where Lisa worked. Motive This tableau was another step in a process that, when completed, was meant to trigger the End of Days. The female sacrifice was viewed as a whore and unrepentant sinner. Clues and Evidence * '''Holly Benson' - She was the initial victim intended for this tableau. To capture her, Travis Marshall struck her down with his car, breaking her arm. However, Travis had second thoughts and released her. Holly described her ordeal to the police, saying that she was blindfolded, chained up for a few days, and denied painkillers. She thought two men were involved; one was referred to as “The Professor.” Holly said she was forced to drink blood and called “The Whore.” * Revelation 17 - Mike Anderson looked into “The Whore” mentioned in Revelation, and told the team, “When the Whore of Babylon is revealed, she is sitting on a scarlet-colored beast having seven heads. The whore, in addition to being arrayed in purple and scarlet will be drunk with the blood of the saints.” Angel Batista then produced some related drawings found in Professor James Gellar’s sketchbook. * Lisa Marshall - Debra Morgan questioned Travis's sister about her brother as part of the investigation. Travis noticed Debra’s gun as he rode by the house on his bike and went to her school to save her. However, he saw a hallucination of Gellar and blacked out. The next morning, Lisa was found dead by a janitor, posed as The Whore of Babylon Tableau. When Vince Masuka removed her horned mask, Debra recognized Lisa and wondered if she was killed because she interviewed her. * The Tableau - Lisa’s abdomen had been branded with the symbol of Alpha Omega, and there was unknown writing upon her forehead. She was sitting atop alligator heads, dressed in “tawdry” garments. Debra’s card was pinned next to Lisa and assumed to be some sort of message. Although Dexter found an old vestment with the name F.N. Galway, he didn’t mention it. The whole tableau was surrounded by drapery. * Travis Marshall - Police learned that he was previously a student of Professor James Gellar. When his sister was found dead in a tableau, Travis was presumed to be an accomplice in the Doomsday murders. Victims * Lisa Marshall * Holly Benson (released initially, but later killed) Suspects *Travis Marshall *Professor James Gellar (police did not yet know he was dead) Detectives, Forensics, Agents on Scene * Dexter Morgan (forensics) * Debra Morgan * Joey Quinn * Angel Batista * Mike Anderson * Vince Masuka (forensics) * Several unnamed officers Other officials involved in the connected cases: * Louis Greene (forensics) Season Six * “The Angel of Death” Travis captures Holly Benson and keeps her captive in an abandoned church. * “Just Let Go” So that Holly will be dressed appropriately as a whore, Travis buys tawdry garments at a flea market for. As The is about to “mark the whore” with a hot iron, Travis second-guesses his actions and sets Holly free, still blindfolded. * “Nebraska” While in the hospital, Holly is interviewed by the police. She describes being chained up and forced to drink blood, while being called “The Whore.” Det. Mike Anderson informs the team of Revelation 17. * “Sin of Omission” Debra Morgan questions Travis's sister, Lisa Marshall. The next day, Lisa is found dead outside the school by a janitor posed as The Whore of Babylon. Related Pages * Doomsday Tableaus * End of Days * Book of Revelation * Doomsday Killer Case Gallery Dexter608LisaMarshall.png|'Lisa Marshall, as the Whore of Babylon' Category:Doomsday Tableaus Category:Crime Scenes Category:Religious Concepts Category:Indexter